The 1313 Files
by Wayward Demon
Summary: A young mother has just committed suicide, leaving her newborn son without someone to care for him. Is he truly an orphan? Or is there someone out there, hiding from the law, who could take care of him? M for language/various crimes/violence/ect.
1. Twinkle

There is something you should know. I MADE THIS UP. THIS IS NOT THE REAL SHOW DEATH NOTE. NOR IS IT DIRECTLY BASED OFF OF "DEATH NOTE : ANOTHER NOTE". This is straight from my brain. Deal with it, kay? If you don't like it, please don't flame. Just quit reading. Don't waste your time trying to piss me off. I might track you down and teach you a lesson with my meat cleaver.

Please don't be stupid. Don't ask me obvious questions. However, if you have any questions about my story, I'll answer them. Thanks, I'll stop wasting your time and start the story now.

xXxXxXx

The young woman stood up, still glaring at the child crawling across the floor. He stopped and looked up at his mother.

"Bedtime."

He plopped down on the floor, forcing her to pick him up. She shoved the garbage to either wall of the hall as she made her way to the last door on the right side. He sighed sleepily.

_Not human. He's not human. He's a monster. A freak. Tonight? Tonight. No, wait...... yes tonight. I'll do it tonight._

The woman stripped her child of everything but his diaper before setting him in the splintering crib. She looked out the window at the setting sun. The last light she'd have for the rest of the night, being as her power was shut off almost a month ago. Not to mention the water would be as well tomorrow afternoon.

"Mama?"

She watched the sun finally sink into the ebony horizon before looking at the boy again and smiling.

"It will all be over soon. I promise," she kissed him on the forehead before walking over to the changing table, pulling an old pistol out of one of the drawers.

Looking at the tarnished trigger, she laughed. Not normal laughter, like before her abusive boyfriend left her on the side of the road with a bullet in her shoulder. The kind of laughter that could scare any man. Insanity had stricken her.

"Twinkle twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so hig, like a diamond in the sky. When the blazing sun is gone, when the nothing shines upon, then you show your little light. Twinkle twinkle all the night. Then the traveler in the dark thanks you for your little spark. He'd not see which way to go if you did not twinkle so."

She paused, drawing the gun to her head and stepping towards the little boy.

"When the blazing sun is gone, when the nothing shines upon," She watched as his tired eyes glowed scarlet, "Though I know not what you are, twinkle twinkle little star...."

And she pulled the trigger.

xXxXxXx

The story was all over the news. "Young mother commits suicide, leaving newborn to fend for himself."

Nobody knew what to do with the little boy. His father was nowhere to be found. He had no living relatives (that anyone knew of) and the woman's only friend had seven kids of her own that she had to take care of.

Nowhere to go, Nobody to take care of him. Surely they could try to get someone to adopt him, but... those eyes. They were unnatural. It would be virtually impossible to find a family that would accept him.

Except, maybe.... Quillish Wammy, a famous inventor (who had apparently built an orphanage), decided to take the boy in. He would become a resident of the Wammy House.

B.

xXxXxXx

Please Review! :3


	2. Flicker

Beyond Birthday. BB. B.

Since he'd been taken into the Wammy House five years ago, he'd been reduced to that one letter, forced to study endlessly in complicated high school subjects, never knowing why. Slowly, throughout those few years, the house began to fill up. "A" Was the first one taken in, before "B" himself. There was "D", a twelve year old boy with red hair and bright green eyes. "I" Had brown hair and light blue-green eyes, and was about a year younger than "B". There were two "M"s, "Matt" and "Mello", who were the same age as "I". And "N" was a little younger, hardly ever seen or heard from.

Then there was "L". The highest letter. The unseen cause for the Wammy House. And, if you think about it, the reason all of these children even had a place to call their home.

B wished he could meet L. To see L. To _touch_ L. But for now, he would stay "the quiet one", speaking only when spoken to, answering only the questions he knew the answers to.

xXxXxXx

The ebony-haired girl crawled down the spiral staircase, dripping with blood and holding a knife between her teeth. Her mother turned around to look at her, "W-what happened?"

She stood up, gripping the handle of the knife tightly. "It's okay, Mommy..." Her eyes flickered firey red, "Daddy's gone now... Are you proud of me, Mommy?"

xXxXxXx

L looked out the window sadly. It had been a little over five years since his family was murdered and the killer was still out there. His older sister's fiancee was still out there. Joshua River was _still out there_.

That was why he had become a detective. The cause for his unusually strong sense of justice. He, L Lawliet, had to catch the bastard. Only he could do it. It was up to him.

xXxXxXx

A new child was coming to the Wammy House. A new letter. C. The first girl to be taken in.

Mr. Wammy himself would bring her here, show her around, give her a map and a schedule, give her a room to sleep in, and escort her to the dining hall for supper. That was how it was for all new additions. No acceptions whatsoever.

xXxXxXx

"Beyond?" A small voice echoed through A and B's room. He sat up, nearly hitting his head on the bottom of the top bunk. "H-huh?!"

Blood red eyes pierced through the dark, like two cigarettes burning through black velvet. "Do you know who I am?"

"C, the new letter."

"No, Beyond, my name."

He shook his head. The thirteen-year-old grabbed his chin, and ran her fingers through his hair, "Use your eyes, little one. It's alright to use them when you are here with me. It's okay, little one."

His eyes flickered the same red as hers.

"Say my name. Prove to me that you can see it, too. Prove to me that you are just like me."

Hesitantly, he whispered, "C-Caitlin Casket."

Caitlin smiled, "Yes. Beyond Birthday, I am your cousin. Your father and my mother sent me here to watch over you."

xXxXxXx

Author's Note to the Reader: I hope this is getting better and more exciting. I really tried with this one and I really hope you like it. Please, please review.


	3. Glimmer

The Wammy House was full of noise. It had started snowing late the night before, and there was at least eleven inches. But that wasn't why the children were excited. No. They were excited because they were going to see L.

B stood next to Caitlin, as he had for three years she had 'been there for him', in front of a picture window in the second floor library. Together they waited for the shiny, black car to pull up in front of the gate.

How old was L? Was he in his fourties, with an athletic build, blond hair and blue eyes, like in the movies? Or was he younger? Different...

They'd find out today. At last, they would see why they were there. And they could ask why.

A was flipping through a dictionary when hwe walked into the room. He turned towards the window, smiling at B and C, even though their backs were turned to him. Setting the dictionary down on the librarian's desk, he walked over and stood on the other side of B. "Hello, Beyond. Caitlin."

C nodded politely.

"Hi, A."

"What are you two doing?" He turned to look out the window as well.

"Waiting for L," B replied.

Caitlin smirked.

"Huh? Caity?"

"Oh? It's nothing."

"Alright then."

xXxXxXx

He was nothing like they had anticipated. A thirteen-year-old boy with endless black eyes and a mess of shiny, raven hair. He looked like a porcelain doll in a way. So delicate, it seemed as if he would brake if you were to pick him up and drop him. Like he would shatter into thousands upon thousands of tiny pieces.

However, they didn't find themselves dissapointed. It wasn't his looks the mattered, after all. And this boy had given them a home, right?

He crouched in the big chair at the head of the table, his left thumb resting on his lower lip. He stared intensely at the alphabet that sat before him, resting his sights on the first three letters, A, B, and C.

His blank expression suddenly lit up with a small just a shy, polite smile that you would expect from a total stranger. It was a warm, playful smile.

Caitlin smiled back, nudging B, who nudged A, who turned and looked directly into L's eyes. Just a few feet away was the greatest mind this world would ever see. A found it so unreal.

"Hello," the little voice chimed through the silent awe of the other children that surrounded him, "Who are you?"

"I-I am A."

"No, I knew that. What is your first name?"

"A-Axis."

"Your hair is very nice," he looked at B, "And who are you?"

"B. Or Beyond," B replied flatly.

"Hm." L nibbled on his thumb, "How... interesting." It was silent for a while after that, until Mr. Ruvvie and Mr. Wammy began to bring out trays and trays of desserts from all over the world. Soon enough, L was completely surrounded by desserts.

"Thank you very much, Watari," L said quietly, picking up a fork and pulling a plate of cake towards him. Mr. Wammy nodded and walked out of the room, Mr. Ruvvie following closely.

"You're going to eat all of that by yourself?" B raised an 'eyebrow' skeptically.

"Huh? Oh. Yes, I haven't eaten since two o'clock this morning."

"What in the hell were you doing at two a.m.?"

"Watari said it's not nice to swear, especially at the dinner table. I was working."

"...I'll swear if I want to."

"Good people-- my successors should not swear."

"What the-- successors?"

"Watari did not tell you?"

"Tell us what? We don't even know why we're here."

"So that when I die, someone can take my place."

"What?"

"... Beyond? You wouldn't happen to remember seeing the name 'Joshua River' would you?"

"S-see? What do you mean?"

"Oh." L stood up, stepping out of his chair, "Never mind then."

Caitlin stood up as well, "Where are you going?"

"No where important, please sit back down."

Mr. Wammy walked in, "L? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Watari. Where shall I be staying while I'm here?"

"You want me to show you now?"

"Yes, I do not want to get lost when I'm through with my dinner."

"Alright then."

L took Mr. Wammy's hand, being led out of the room and up the stairs to his room.

...

I, as the author of this story, find it sad. The soft mattress, down comforter and pillows would never be as comfortable to L as they were his first week at the Wammy House.

xXxXxXx

Author's Note: I did my best, I did my best... Okay Please review. :3


	4. Cry

W a r n i n g : This chapter involves..... disturbing things. Please d o n o t c o m p l a i n. This is considered a fair warning. End of story.

xXxXxXx

L did not sleep. He couldn't. He kneeled on the bed, looking out the window just above it. Cars drove by slowly on the outside world.

He sighed, fogging up the window, and lie back down, wrapping the blanket around hm. He couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason he couldn't get to sleep. No matter where he moved, what position he got into, he couldn't get to sleep.

L sat up again, looking around. "What was...?" He got up and walked to the heavy wooden door.

"Lawli-pop, Lawli-pop, Oooh Lawli, Lawli, Lawli... Lawli-pop," Someone sang as they walked bank and forth infront of the door. "Oh, Lawliet....."

He blinked and backed away from the door.

"I know you're awake."

"Who are you and what do you want?"

He got no reply.

"W-well?"

"Why are you so frightened?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Henh-henh. That's not what it sounds like. "

He shivered.

"Aw, come on. Don't be that way, Lawli-pop. Open the door."

"No! Go Away!"

"I'll break it down."

He curled up on the floor, hiding his face in his hands. "Please go away."

The door creaked open. "Oh. It wasn't locked." Caitlin stepped into the room, shutting and locking it behind her. "Good evening, Lawli-pop."

"N-no..."

"No?" She pouted, dropping the rope she held onto the grey carpet. "And I fixed the camera for all this, too."

"What are you talking about? Go away."

"An experiment. Get on the bed."

"No!"

"Don't make me do it."

He stood up and walked over to the bed.

"Get. On. The. Bed."

"What are you going to--"

"Now!"

He whimpered and climbed onto his bed, trembling. "Please don't hurt me."

"Well... fuck, Lawliet. Take off you shirt."

"Hunh?"

"Take off your shirt!"

"I-I--"

She stomped over to him and threw him against the wall.

"Ahn! Ngh..."

"Now... Are you going to listen?"

He nodded.

"Then take off your shirt."

L slowly peeled his shirt off. "I..... Stop this, please."

"You're so naive. Your pants, too."

"I...I don't want to..."

"Do it."

L kicked his pants to the floor reluctantly and curled up on the bed, "I-I don't understand.... What are you doing?"

She grabbed the rope off of the floor and tied his hands behind his back. "Just relax. Don't make this difficult."

"Please! Please... please stop..."

"Shut up!" She crawled onto the bed and pinned him to the headboard. "I will slit your throat open. Don't think I won't do it."

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered.

"Because... I'm older than you so I can do what I want." She tugged on his underwear, leaning in to kiss his neck and....

xXxXxXx

"Caity?" BB walked up from the back of the room, tapping CC on the shoulder, "Caity, wake up. It's lunch time."

"Huh?" Her eyes snapped open.

"Come on, let's go."

"Oh, sorry," She chuckled, standing up, "I don't understand what made me so tired."

"Were you up late?"

"Well, yeah, but I've never fallen asleep in class before. And I'm pretty sure I've stayed up later."

They both waked out into the hallway, only to run into L. He wasn't facing them at the moment, but it was him.

"Want to see something cool?" Caitlin whispered to BB.

"Oh please. Everything you think is cool is .... stupid and unnecessary."

"Fine. I won't do it then."

B rolled his eyes and looked around. "What are you getting for lunch?"

"Nothing. Not hungry."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... ?" She said as he walked by, "Have you seen L today?"

"He's working today."

"Oh.... Alright then." He walked away, treading lightly.

Caitlin reached into her pocket, pulling out a cellphone. "Damn it." She quickly dialed a number and put it to her ear, "Mom? What is it? ... She what?! ... Now is not the time," She looked at BB, slightly exasperated, "No, not yet. No! ... You know what? Call me when you aren't drunk off your ass, alright? ... Love you, too. Buh-bye."

"Who was that?"

"My mother."

"Oh. What did she want?"

"Nothing of your concern."

"O-kaaay..." He searched the crowd of children in the commons area for A. But for some reason he was nowhere to be found. How... unlike him.

xXxXxXx

Author's Note: DX I'm so sorry for this terrible chapter. So sorry. Review


	5. Tears

Beyond walked through the hall to his and A's room. The door was shut and locked, which was odd because A never locked the door and hardly ever shut it when he was alone. "Hunh? A?" B knocked of the door, "What's up? Is something wrong?"

There was no reply, just one or two minutes of silence. "Uhm.... A? Axis?" Still no reply whatsoever. Beyond panicked a little, but calmed himself down easily. This was probably just a prank. After all, they were both eight-year-old boys, it wouldn't be too unusual, would it? He knocked on the door firmly enough to make it rattle slightly, expecting a small squeal. There was still no reply.

"A?! Come on, this isn't funny!"

...

BB looked around anxiously, hoping to see Mr. Wammy or Mr. Ruvvie. He was alone. Panting slightly, he took off down the hall and stairs, searching frantically for the office of one of the two guardians.

After a few minutes he found one, bursting through the door. L and Mr. Wammy turned around and looked at him. "I-I..... I need... a key..... please!"

L turned back and looked at Mr. Wammy, "Watari?"

"Beyond? What--"

"I need my room key. My roommate locked me out and won't let me in."

"I see," He pulled a key out of his pocket and walked over to B, handing it to him, "Just bring it back to me in the morning."

"Alright. Thank you, Mr. Wammy," He ran out of the room and back up the stairs, unlocking his door and opening it.

Beyond screamed. A had..... he'd killed himself. The gun was still in his hand, blood spattered on the wall. B ran over to A and grabbed his lifeless body. "Where did you get the gun?! Why did you do this?!"

Roger walked through the hall, stopping at the open door. "Y-you were so happy yesterday. You.... I c-can't......"

"B?"

"What do you want?!"

"What's--" The scent of blood smacked him in the face. "S-should I call the ambulance?"

"Fuck you! Just leave!"

Roger left slowly. He was going to find a phone. Of course he was going to call an ambulance. That was his job right?

Beyond sobbed into the other boy's chest. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't. This wasn't possible. It wasn't happening.

Caitlin appeared in the door way. "Why can't you people j-just leave me alone?!"

"Beyond, it's me."

"I don't care who you are, I don't want you here! You have no right to be here!"

"You should have known it was going to happen. Didn't you ever use your eyes on him?"

"N-no.... I couldn't have. H-he was my friend."

"Friend or not, you should have. You risk being unprepared for their death. Now quit crying."

"H-how in the hell do you expect me to stop crying?! My best friend just died!"

"Boys don't cry, Beyond Birthday."

"Boys can cry if they want to!"

"Not boys who want a family to take care of them and love them."

"What kind of f-family wouldn't let a little boy cry? What a terrible family it must be..."

"Your family doesn't let little _girls_ cry. We have to be like statues if we are ever going to survive in this world! How dare you call our family terrible! You have no idea! You are so completely idiotic and nobody will ever love you, I hope you know that you little brat!"

"Y-you're.... You're lying! There's someone out there that will love me!"

C laughed, "Who told you that?"

"I.... I just know okay?"

"You're eight. You don't know anything."

"I know enough! Leave!"

C sighed, annoyed, and walked to her room. B gently layed A's body on the floor, getting up and shutting and locking the door. He walked back over and curled up next to the corpse, clinging to the off-white button up shirt, gritting his teeth and trying not to cry.

xXxXxXx

L, unaware of what had happened, walked through the halls, wandering aimlessly throughout the quiet building. He couldn't sleep. He was too afraid to sleep. Afraid that C would come back.

Then again, he didn't know if he had been dreaming or not. But what kind of dream would thet be? No, it couldn't have been a dream... the pain was just too real.

He made his way to the library, walking through the paths between the large bookshelves. "Wait," he thought aloud, "How'd I get here?"

"You walked," a voice whispered into the room from the unlit hallway.

"W-who said that?"

"Did I scare you?" 'I' said meekly, walking into the room, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"No, it's fine. Won't you get in trouble for being up so late, I?"

"Won't you?"

"No, not really. I'm used to staying up late."

"Oh..." He brushed his light-brown hair behind his ear.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"I just couldn't sleep."

They stared at each other for a moment, completely silent.

"Y-you're lying."

"Huh? What do you--"

"Where is C, I? Where is she?!"

"I'm right behind you, Lawli-pop."

L froze.

"You may leave now, I. Thank you very much for your help, "C smiled at the younger letter as he backed out of the room, shutting the heavy wooden door behing him.

Caitlin pulled L close to her, running her fingers seductively through his hair. "I've got some rules for you to learn, Lawli-pop."

"Please don't do this again..."

"Shh... Would you like to sit down while I tell you the rules?"

"I would like for you to let me go and leave me alone forever."

"That's too bad."

"L-let me go," he struggled, trying and failing to get away from her.

"Lawliet, you have to understand... No matter what you do, no matter where you go, you will never get rid of me."

"_Watari!!!_"

Caitlin threw him onto the floor, putting her entire weight on the back of his head, muffling his screams and sobs. "Why the fuck do you have to make this so hard?!"

"Mmph!!"

She sat down on top of him, yanking his head up by his hair. "This is your fault. Nobody will believe you if you tell them I'm doing this. You will not go to sleep. You will nit close your eyes _or_ turn away from me. You will not scream, you will not cry, you will not bleed."

"Please! Leave me alone!"

"You will keep your mouth shut and obey. You will undress as soon as I am in the room. You will not fight me or lock your doors at night. Or I _will_ kill you."

"P-please..."

She ground her hips down, "Hnn, L..."

"S-stop..."

Catlin stroked his cheek as tears streamed from his eyes, "Does your neck hurt, Lawli-pop?"

"It hurts, it hurts..."

She let go of his hair and stood up. "I'll give you a break for tonight, but be prepared tomorrow."

L nodded, curling up on the floor.

"Are you hungry?"

"..."

"Tired?"

"..."

"Alright then, lie there. I don't care either way."

"...M-mommy..."

"Hunh?"

"Go away, I hate you!"

"Pfft..." She rolled her eyes and walked back to her room.

xXxXxXx

Author's Note: Well... this was a depressing chapter. Ah well. Please review.


	6. Screams

Beyond lie on A's bed, hardly breathing. He didn't cry at the funeral, and he wasn't going to cry now..... No matter how badly it hurt.

CC had gotten another call during the funeral, this time from 'Burnout'. He had been complaining about something and had made her mad. The whole argument ended in cussing and hisses.

B sighed and turned onto his stomach. This was hopeless. He didn't know Burnout or why he and C had been arguing so violently. Why even worry about it?

The bedroom light suddenly shut off. B, annoyed, reached up and turned on the dim little lamp on the nightstand beside him. His actions were followed by quiet, shuffling footsteps. "Huh?" He looked up, his dull, crimson meeting with peicing blue ones. He turned and sat up, glaring at the older man and hissing, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man smirked and grabbed B's collar, pulling him up off the bed, "No need to get so deffensive, Beyond."

"How do you know my name?"

"Why wouldn't I know the name of my own son?"

B froze.

"My name is Burnout," he grinned cruelly, letting go of B. He didn't react as he fell back to the bed. "Well...?"

"Where were you?" B glared again.

"What?"

"Where were you when my mother died?!"

"I was watching. From the closet."

"T...that doesn't explain why I ended up here..."

A set of footsteps stopped outside the door.

"Shit," Burnout growled and opened the window above the nightstand, looking at Beyond, "If I find out that you told anyone I was here, I will crush your eyes and cut out your tounge." Wit that, he jumped out the window.

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me," L replied quietly.

B stood up and walked to the door, unlocking it. L stood before him, holding Near to his chest. "Is someone in there with you?"

"Hn? Oh, no, I was talking to myself."

"Oh." L paused briefly, "Well, Watari wanted me to put Near to bed, I guess I better do so before--"

"Backup?" Mr. Ruvvie inturrupted, "Lights out was thirty minutes ago, what are you still doing up?"

"He and I were just talking, Roger. I apologize."

Mr. Ruvvie raised an eyebrow, nodded and continued down the hall. "You better get to bed before you get in trouble," L said as Near turned his head in his sleep.

"Alright. Goodnight, L." B shut the door.

xXxXxXx

"Goodnight," L said, turning to walk down the hall. He put Near in his bed and walked to his own room. There was the sound of something moving, so he pressed his ear to his door.

"Lawli-pop, Lawli-pop, ooh Lawli, Lawli, Lawli--" the door knob turned.

L turned around and ran down the hall, not waiting for the door to open. He knew she was chasing him. Or at least she would be in a matter of seconds.

Without looking back to make sure, he flew down the stairs and out the front door. Quickly, he looked to either side of him and ran to the left, into the garden.

L collapsed in front of the fountain, lungs burning, heart pounding, He coughed harshly, pulling himself up enough to rest his forehead on the cool stone of the fountain until he could breathe normally.

His throat was so dry it ached. L got onto his knees and stared at the clear water thirstily, looking at the reflection at the starry sky above. His eyes blurred up with tears momentarilly. Blinking them away, he stood up.

"There you are," CC growled, whipping him across the back with a belt. He cried out, falling to his knees. He turned his head back, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before she resumed beating him, each hit harder than the last, until he lie flat on his stomach.

He felt his skin break open, blood staining the back of his shirt. "You little bastard!!!: L clawed at the ground, trying to pull away. "Don't you _dare_ try to run away from me!!!!!"

L sobbed painfully as the belt cracked against his back for the final time. C dropped it, panting.

"Ngh... gaah..." L groaned.

"It's too late tonight. Mr. Wammy should be in your room now." She slammed the side of her foot into his spine. "It's your fault, you know."

"...N-no it isn't. I-it's not not my f-fault..."

"_What!!?!?_" she screeched, pulling him up by the back of his shirt, "_What did you just say?!!!?_"

"It is not my fault."

CC threw him into the fountain and held him down under the water. He kicked and struggled, clawing at her hands. Here eyes flashed red. _You're not going to kill him. It's not his time yet, Caitlin._

She let go, jumping out of the fountain. L sat up, gasping desperately to fill his lungs with air.

"L?!" Mr. Wammy called out.

C took off immediately through a cluster of rose bushes. Mr. Wammy entered the garden, searching. His eyes landed on L, who was weakly trying to stand up. "L!" He rushed over and picked up the younger boy, "What in the world are you doing out here?"

"M-mah....Gh."

"What?"

"M--my back."

Mr. Wammy moved his hand. "Lawliet... L, what happened?" The blood on his hand shone in the silver moonlight. L didn't reply. Mr. Wammy sighed, trying to calm himself.

"Nhhk."

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up."

xXxXxXx

B woke up around four a.m. to mumbling voices outside of his door. "Huh?" he yawned, standing up and walking over to it.

"Well if you don't know what happened--"

"Roger, he couldn't have inflicted those injuries on himself. Not like that."

Mr. Ruvvie lowered his voice, "Do you think it was Joshua?"

B blinked. Injured? He yawned again and walked back to the bed. He'd worry about it when he was more awake.

xXxXxXx

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be put up. I briefly lost the notebook it was written in. (If it was written in my death note it could have killed L, and we don't want that DX) So yeah. Quick question, does anyone hate CC yet? I know I do... Review~


	7. Rooms

B walked through the hallway alone, blinking sluggishly, drowsily. His feet dragged heavily across the carpeted floor of the hallway, making his way to his next class. History.

Something he'd rather not do today. History, to him, was depressing. Maybe it was because he hated his past and didn't want to listen to the misery of others like him, or maybe it was just his teacher's monotonous voice that made him despise the entire idea of the class. Both were likely.

B sat in the cold, stonewarechair, setting his books on the desk before him. "Hello." He looked up. CC looked down at him, pale and probably just as tired as he was.

"Hi, C. Where were you this morning?" He yawned and rested his head on top of his books.

"I slept in." she mumbled, sitting next to him.

"Oh? So what did you do last night?"

"...I--" the classroom door opened, creaking shrilly.

...

The teacher, Mr. Samuel, walked up in front of the class. Everyone was silent, staring up at him. You could hear a pin drop.

"Children," they all leaned forward. his voice was different somehow, more emotional, "Mr. Wammy has told me to inform you that L was hospitalized early this morning.I tell you this because.... we believe the culprit was a 23 year old man, 5'7", with blond hair and light green eyes. Please notify any of the teachers, any adult if you see him."

He sat at his desk.

"Huh?" B looked at CC, who was giggling, trying to suppress laughter. She looked at him, grinning, and stood up.

"I have to go. I apologize." she rushed out of the room.

xXxXxXx

Near looked down at his desk in the back of the classroom. Of course, he'd never actually seen the man Mr. Samuel had described, but he knew exactly who it was.

His father.

Looking back up, his face meeting with Mr. Ruvvie's. "Near," he spoke softly, "Mr. Wammy called me... he wanted me to ask you if you wished to visit L."

"Alright."

Everyone turned around, astonished. Near had never spoken in class. He rarely spoke at all. But all stares went unnoticed, unseen by deadend eyes.

xXxXxXx

L was lying on his stomach when Near walked into the hospital room. He smiled weakly, "Hello, Near." The younger, white-haired boy nodded and shut the door, "Hm?"

".....Was it him?"

"What?...Near--"

"Was it my father who hurt you, L?"

"N...no."

"Then who did this?"

L burried his face in the pillow beneath him.

"L?" Near stepped closer.

"I will not cry... t-that's exactly what she wants... I will not give her what she wants... I-I will not cry..." he sobbed almost inaudibly.

"L...?"

xXxXxXx

The bell finally rang for lunchtime. Stepping lightly, he made his way to CC's room, pushing the door open.

I's terror filled eyes met with BB's. His mouth ductaped shut, every cry, every scream muffled. Caitlin grinned, pushing the already bloody blade of her knife against his throat. "Why don't you join us, Beyond?"

He blinked, not entirely sure if the scene playing out before him was truly happening or not.

"Oh? Well that's too bad." She giggled and quickly sliced I's throat open.

xXxXxXx

Author's Note: The end of I, as you can probably tell. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. There's been alot of stuff distracting me. I'll admitt that this is the worse chapter so far. Also, it may be the shortest.... Hopefully it will stay this way. If you DO review, please tell me your favorite part of the story so far. Thank you~


	8. Dust

The last gray light of dusk shone through L's bedroom window. Pulling the curtains shut, he sighed, his breath trembling. His back hurt bad enough to bring him to the point of tears. It pulsed along with the unsteady beat of his heart. He sobbed, grabbing the nearest pillow and sinking his teeth into it. He rocked himself back and forth, clawing into the gray-ish pillow case.

L looked up, blinking back tears. There was a square on the ceiling above the bed. Whimpering, he let go of the pillow and stood up on the bed, touching... whatever it was. It moved slightly.

His pain was numbed by subtle curiosity. He pushed on it again, sliding it over enough to see into the attic, or at least, that's what he figured it was. It looked dark and dusty. Grunting, L pulled himself up through the gap and instantly slumped onto the hardwood floor in agony.

He didn't know how long he lie there, but he did sit up eventually and rub his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. He looked around. There wasn't much to see.

He slowly stood up and shuffled over to a small window about twenty feet away, kicking up dust with each smal, stiff, wobbling step.

"Chii!" He sneezed. He opened his eyes slowly, squinting to see through the caked-on dust on the round window. Cars rushed by silently on the damp road outside."...What...?"

"You were asleep when it was raining, my sweet mancipium."

He twisted his neck as far as it would go. No good, he still couldn't see anything.

"Oh, how cute, he's in pain," The other voice spoke again, "Vos operor non dico quisnam ego sum etiamnunc? Non vel per meus vox vocis, mancipium?"

He shivered and turned back to the window, hoping that it was only his imagination and that it would go away.

"Quam trustissimus. Vos operor ignoro mihi secundum totus is vicis? Secundum totus poena?" the voice giggled madly, "You know, if I ever have the opportunity to repeat the actions of a few days ago, I wouldn't miss it for the world, Lawli-pop," Two longe, pale arms twisted around his body, one bony hand covering his mouth, the other slowly slithering down his baggy jeans, "You know, you're so cute when you're vulnerable like this. So afraid."

L struggled desperately, writhing in her arms.

"Ah, ah, ah. Keep it up and I'll have to punish you like I did the other night."

He sobbed, his body going limp as she stroked him. "That's a good boy, just behave and do whatever master tells you.

"Ghaa!" He yelped as she dropped his back, making his spine crack against the slightly rotted rafter-beams.

C put her foot on his chest, leaning forward. Not just to be able to look at the pure terror filling his charcoal eyes, but to make it harder for him to breathe, She grinned cruelly. "Aww...Did I hurt you?"

L bit his lip to keep from replying.

"Answer me, you filthy little whore!" She lifted her foot up and slammed it down on his stomach. His body jolted up and thudded back down on the floor, shaking as she ground her foot into it.

"Ngh!"

"Who the f*ck am I kidding? You don't know sh*t, how are you going to answer?" She kicked him, forcing him to roll onto his painfully throbbing stomach, "Atleast if I do it this way you'll respond."

She kneeled behind himand pulled him into a sitting position by his shoulders. "Ahhck!" He groaned sobbing as she dragged her long, sharp nails down his back.

CC giggled, squeezing him, "Lawli, you're hard."

"Please let go of me, I-I don't wanna do it anymore...P-please..." He sobbed as she stroked him.

"No, of course not," she leaned over and softly kissed his neck, "You're being such a good boy this time."

"Ngh. Please s-stop."

She pumped him faster, "Keep begging."

"Ahh...s-stop!"

xXxXxXx

Mr. Wammy looked at the eggshell colored ceiling above him. "How odd, I swear I heard..." his voice trailed off.

A faint and painful moan echoed above him, "Ah-hahh..."

"Hunh?" He turned to L's door and slipped the key into the lock on L's door and turned the brass knob, opening the door slow enough to keep it from creaking, "L?"

The comforter and sheets on the bed were ruffled in the way L usually left his bed in the morning to eat breakfast with the others, and it wasn't unusual to find him walking around the building around this time of night, but he wouldn't have even shut the door if he was just walking around until he tired.

"Gh...! Haah..." a familiar voice choked out above him. He looked up, something catching his eye about half way. He looked back at what had caught his attention.

The attic crawl-space had been opened.

"L? Are you up there?"

"W-watari?"

Mr. Wammy crawled onto the bed and stood up so he could see into the attic, "Lawliet?"

"Ngh! W-watari..." A pleading hand grasped onto his jacket, "I-I'm here..."

"What are you doing up here?"

"I-it hurts...Watari..."

"What? What hurts?"

"I-I want my bed... Watari, please!"

"Crawl over to me and I'll help you down"

"W-w-watari..." L sobbed, "Watari, help me. I-I can't."

Mr. Wammy eased himself up into the crawlspace and moved towards L.

"C-can't...breathe...h-huuurts..."

"What hurts?" Mr's wammy move L's raven black hair aside.

"My neck..."

He reached down and pricked his finger on something sharp. "What is that?"

"C-cut...it o...off!"

Mr Wammy moved his hand across the dusty wooden floor until he found the other end of what was binding L to the floor wrapped tightly around a bent nail with a pair of mud-caked pliers resting beside it. He grabbed them and ripped the materail off of the nail.

"Okay. I'm going to go stand on the bed again and you need to crawl over to me so I can help you down, okay?"

"Nh. Uh-huh.."

"Good." He slid back down until only his head and shoulders were visible from L's point of veiw. "Come here."

The sound of pointed metal edges scraped against the wood and L weakly crawled towards him. the blush light that flowed in from between the blinds bathed L's ashen face, his eyes appearing more sunken and dull than Mr. Wammy had ever seen them. And his neck...

Each tip of the rusty barbed wire collar had pierced his fragile skin. Tears stained his face as he stared at Mr. Wammy.

"W-watari. I want my bed."

"What happened?"

"Get me d-down..."

He helped L down and sat him on the bed. "Just let me cut it off."

"N-no! You'll make it hurt worse...!"

"L, if you hold still I can get it off."

"Don't hurt me."

"I won't." He took the pliers to the side of L's neck and carefully cut all four loops of wire and pulled it off.

"Who did this to you?"

xXxXxXx

Author's Note: I had to rewrite this three times before I found it suitable for publication. Now I'll take time to freak out about how nerdy that sounded. (Oh Ehm Gee, that sounded so geeky and nerdy and stuck up! Waaaah~!) XD Sorry about that. :3 Please review X3

Oh! And You might want to know what exactly CC said. Here are your translations:

**You can't tell who I am yet? Not even by my voice, slave?**

**How very sad. You don't know me after all this time? After all of the pain?**


	9. Stitches

Beyond sat in the hallway, calmly counting how many times the mobs of children ran by, followed by a peeved Mr. Ruvvie telling them to slow down and be quiet. He quickly glanced at the young boy, shook his head and continued the chase at some point. Thinking about it made B smile. People had strange habits.

Or, at least, he figured all of them did. Caitlin was often out of bed in the middle of the night, nowhere to be found. He himself prefered to eat jam without the toast. And L himself refused to wear shoes and was always sneaking up on him in the library. But he hadn't today, so maybe it wasn't a habit and more of a hobby. Still, it worried Beyond that the young detective hadn't been spotted by anyone all day. So here he sat, next to L's bedroom door, waiting for him to come out and eat.

It had been hours already, he was sure. His body was asleep from the waist down, and his mind wanted to rest as well. Annoyed, Beyond stood up and streched, sitting back down and waiting. And waiting, and waiting, and waiting...

xXxXxXx

L finally woke up leaning against a wall, neck still sore. The sun was going down, he was hungry and he needed to talk with Mr. Wammy about work. He hesitantly scooted forward until his legs hung off of the bed. Turning to the side, he glanced into the unneeded mirror, frowing. He'd aged years over the past couple of months. Not many, just enough to look older than he had. The bags unter his eyes had grown darker, or was a bit paler. Or both, it didn't mattered. He looked ill. He _was_ ill.

L sighed, telling himself that he must have his gaurdian remove the reflective surface from his bedroom. He jumped off of the bed and shuffled forward, opening the door to a most peculiar sight. B had apparently decided to take a nap in his path. "...Beyond?"

The unusually red eyes snapped open and looked up at him, "Have you just barely gotten up? I've been waiting for you all day."

"Why would you do that?" L responded with a slow blink. "And why are youasleep on the floor. If you had knocked I would have let you in."

"I didn't want to be rude."

"You'd much prefer to be strange, then?"

"Well... you're strange, aren't you?" B stood up without facing the slightly older boy. "You're the only person I know that stays in one room all day for no reason."

"I have my reasons," L responded quietly.

"And what would those be?" B said, finally turning around, "I may be smart, but not as smart as you, and I can't read your mind."

"What I do and what happens to me isn't any of your business. Speaking of which, I have things to do. Would you kindly remove yourself from my doorway?"

"What happens if I don't? I'd really like to know what's going on in that brain of yours, L." Personally, Beyond didn't even know why he said that. It just sounded right to him.

"But do you need to?" L turned and walked down the hall, pushing B out of the way.

Beyond watched him walk. A bit annoyed with L's additude, he rolled his eyes and walked in the opposite direction. He needed to find something to eat before he tried to go back to sleep. Which probably wouldn't work, he'd slept a while infront of that blasted door.

After a few minutes, he realized that he was being followed. Turning, Beyond discovered Caitlin walking behind him, dressed unusually. The sleeves of her shirt were pinned together with random corset stitching. It was dark grey with pink and white paint splatters printed on it and was combined with a plain black skirt, knee-high stocks and combat boots. She was pinning her hair back with some sore of feather... thing and her make up was far past overdone, eyeliner down her cheek, drawn into strange shapes.

"What are you doing?" Beyond turned around, walking backwards with an eyebrow raised.

"Getting ready." Caitlin replied bluntly, curling the ends of her hair around her finger.

"Ready for what?"

"Something special."She smiled cutely. After stopping suddenly, she ran forward and spun Beyond around with her. "I'm so excited."

Shocked at her unusual behaviour, B nodded awkwardly. "What is it?"

"Just..something." She giggled.

"Stop being so vauge." Suprise turned into annoyance.

"You'll find out soon enough."

xXxXxXx

**Authors Note: Gah~ D: I'm so sorry I haven't added anything until now. I got distracted (Read: wrote a Kuroshitsuji fanfic) So I hope this is okay. By the way, I'm going to do some shameless self-promotion here and mention my facebook account o.o I update every so often with ideas for stories and such XD and any ideas you have'll get to me faster, being as I'm on all day. Link's on my profile. Review~**

**The 13th Timelord:**_ Nah, it's totally fine XD Do what you like just don't completely steal her. I would feel awful, she's a terrible mental burden._


	10. Stains

Catlin danced around the dimly lit room, throwing ribbons and torn fabric and small animal skulls as if they were rose petals at a wedding. Up and down the isles, avoiding the altar. Once she ran out of her decorations, she glanced around the room.

The sun was just barely rising. Dragging _him_ all the way out here had been such a pain, now she hardly had enough time to do what she had desired. If that.

"Ghn..." Her hostage, who was tied up in the alter, started struggling.

"Damn." She mumbled and kicked things to the side as she made her way to the center pew. Desperately, Caitlin searched her jacket for another syringe. Nothing. "Fuck."

"Wha..." L sat up without much ease. "Where is..."

"It's a church. Lay your ass back down before I impale you with a cross." Caitlin's temper had gotten shorter. "Go back to sleep."

"No." He stared at her blankly, in some sort of unreal numbness. "I don't want to. They'll know about this, you know."

"They won't believe you, Lawli-pop." she sighed and walked to the front of the room, forcing him down only to have him sit up again.

"I don't care. You'll get your punishment someday. I'm sure of that much." His voice was flat, monotonous. L's eyes grazed the floor, "No matter how long it takes. If I have to hunt you down when I'm older, so be it, but I will find you and there will be justice."

"If I let you live that long."

"That reminds me," he turned to her with a strange and morbid curiosity lingering in his tone, "Why didn't you end it? You knw, when you tried to drown me? I'm very interested to know."

"I swear to god, if you don't lay down, I will gouge your eyes out." Caitlin sat in the front pew. "I have no idea why Beyond admires you so much, you never did anything useful."

L smiled at her emotionlessly, "You and I know that's an outright lie. I've done alot more than you have in my short time. Tell me, Caitlin, my black widow spider, what have you done to leave your mark upon the world?"

"The world? I have no interest in fame or being known. I'm only here to look after my cousin." She smirked back, speaking quietly as the sun began to rise outside. She couldn't do it tonight, but she could easily keep him here until tomorrow.

"Then why on earth would you do what you have done? Is it worth it?"

"It's only a side project, but of course it is. When I look into your eyes and see the horror reflecting into those ugly pools of tar you call eyes, seeing how disgusting you see me, I do nothing but shiver in pleasure. Don't expect me to explain why, because you know I won't."

"I see. Of course I don't. That is something I can learn on my own. Caitlin... you aren't that hard to read. You don't belong in my facilities. When and if you go back," he paused, "If you don't want to get caught, you should leave immediately. As you said, they won't believe me when I tell them. I will, but they won't. After all, they haven't yet. You'll be a missing persons case for a while, then you'll be presumed dead. I can't explain why I'll give you this chance. Perhaps it's because I know I'll find you again."

"You're too kind." She giggled and stood. "Stand up, you are't going home tonight."

xXxXxXx

Morning came. Beyond awoke to the frantic running around of aging men looking everywhere for thier precious little detective. He was slowly going insane and didn't sleep much, nothing made sense, nothing mattered. Deprived of much needed sleep, he stumbled out of his room, finding the halls buzzing with negative excitement. Maybe it was serious, but his emotion was blank.

Without getting dressed, B made his way down the stairs and out outside. The sun had yet to finish rising, but it was warm enough to walk barefoot and most likely not catch something. There was a distant hill topped with a church. He was called to it, somehow, but he didn't want to go. Still, he walked with an even pace until he reached the heavy wooden doors. He opened them, several people turning around to look at him. He ignored them, walking through the center isle until he reached the preist.

It was quiet and uneasy here. Nothing church-like about the meeting that was being heald, though the patrons were dressed appropriately. He looked up at the ghostly and eerie figure standing at the altar, who stared back with dead, blind eyes. Living corpses, perhaps. They blinked and Beyond turned stiffly, walking until a loose floor board creaked. He looked down, saw that the carpet cut, and kneeled down, gently removing the rough, mauve fabric.

The feeling in his mind grew stronger as he pried the wood up from his fingers, scraping their tips and drawing blood. The liquid crimson seemed to draw the silent crowd closer. He finally got it up, his consciousness building up until he fely Human again.

L, bound, mouth taped shut with shiny, silver duct tape, looked up and squinted, eyes not used to the lighting. "Mph?"

Beyond gasped and quickly untied him, tearing the taped from the elder boy's lips. He looked up, finding that he was surrounded by strangers, now mumbling with quiet curiousity. Frowning, B picked L up and headed back towards the buliding he called home.

xXxXxXx

**Author's note: Oh my god, I'm so sorry this took so long. I had a lot of legal trouble last month and school just started. If it makes you feel better, I was working on this the entire time, so this should be, like, the best chapter in the story so far. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, I swear on my mother's tits. Review~**


	11. Obsolete

L was forced to sit normally when they put him in bed. Right now it was fine, of course, after being trapped in such a tiny place. Beyond was being praised for his work when he didn't even have any idea of what he was doing.

Miss Caitlin had been gone all day as well. While she did have a habit of sneaking off, this was unlike her. Even Mr. Ruvvie, that bug-loving bastard, had noticed. Why, though? Beyond pondered the thought quietly as he listened to Mr. Wammy's little interrogation going on in the room behind him.

"What do you mean you don't know what happened?" The elderly voice was calm and comforting, but obviously frustrated as well.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"God damn it, listen to me! It does not need to be spoken, you're all stupid for asking!" L tried to get up, but Mr. Wammy gently pushed him back onto the bed. "Let me go!"

"Settle down."

"I don't want to!"

"Please?" There was a long, painful silence before a slew of garbled words poured out from under the door. Beyond looked at the floor, where the space beneath gave off a little beam of light. After a few more minutes there was no noise but a sniffle, paired with, "I don't understand..."

"Of course you don't. Just leave me alone."

...

The next couple of days were just as quiet as that when it came to L. He talked in short, blunt sentances to most, and only slightly more when little Near was around. Mello started joining them a week later and was welcomed into their group, though he and the 'tiny albino' didn't get along very well.

Beyond was completely left out. He didn't really mind it, obviously L had grown in solitude and this would only help him to achieve his goal as the successor. He studied quietly in his now empty room, windows unlocked. Perhaps he'd get another visitor, or Caitlin would come back if he was lucky.

Around midnight on some wednesday in the middle of November, he left his desk to roam the building. L was about twenty feet ahead of him, mumbling about what he was working on. From what 'B' understood when he was told, he was trying to hunt down a group of men who had been kidnapping young boys and selling them off as prostitutes. Another thing he understood was L only worked on things that caught his attention. That stirred up a small argument between he and Mr. Wammy.

Beyond didn't realize how close he'd gotten to L until he bumped into him. L jumped and turned around, startled. "What do you want?"

"Huh?" the younger boy blinked.

"You..." L glared. "You."

"Me what?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you." L looked at him, suddenly void of emotion. "I don't want you here anymore."

Beyond blinked again in a strange state of shock. "W-whaa?"

"I thank you, though, for all that you've done here and in my favor, but I'm afraid that your relationship with that girl has made you too untrustworthy."

**...**

**Author's note: Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I've got so much going on (involving another story, man-babies, a friends wedding and three school projects... and the state of Utah's stupidity) and I really need to get reaquainted with this side of myself. So... I'll probably watch both re-lights before I get anotehr chapter up. UGH. Anyways, here you are. Sorry it's so late and so short.**


	12. Arrival

Now, Beyond was not ignorant. Nor was he stupid. He didn't, however, have any idea what L was talking about. Sure, Caitlin did bad things, but she was a teenager. Teenagers generally do bad things, as was his understanding. But there really couldn't have been anything she could have done to upset L this much.

He was just being childish.

Refusing to obey the subtle demand that he leave, Beyond changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He probably wasn't going to sleep, but comfortable was comfortable.

...

Caitlin had been on the roof since the church incident. Knowing that they wouldn't look up here, she packed one or two things and threw them up. After quite a bit of listening and walking around, she sat up camp above the library. She did find it rather odd that they hadn't noticed the missing food or her climbing in through the windows to take showers and to retrieve the aforementioned snacks.

She'd 'return suddenly' tomorrow, claiming to have been kidnapped by the people who had shoved L under the floorboards of the church. He wouldn't deny it, too shocked to argue with her because she was there. If that was the case, she could easily say yes and that they had tried to kill her and dump her later on, that she'd been living on the streets until she found out her location and could make her way back. Her clean body could be explained away with a nice family she'd met on the way over with whom she asked to spend the night. That would work.

Unless, of course, he surprised her and argued against that. Or even worse,revealed their secret. She would have to come up with something along the lines of the imaginary perpetrators using hallucinogenic drugs or disguises. Something simple should qualm the aching curiosity of the old men running the place beneath her.

**...**

Lawliet found himself more and more avoidant of the others. Beyond was refusing to leave, they couldn't find his wretched cousin... That and just the general mauling by young fanatics combined had him running back to his room. Watari had moved his computer into the bedroom for him so that he could get his work done, but other than that, his schedule was avoiding people.

Speaking of Watari, it was nearly three in the morning and L's snacks hadn't arrived. The young detective glanced up at his wall clock, sighed and turned back to his computer. The ultraviolet light coming from the skin was starting to burn his eyes. He wasn't quite used to it yet.

L closed his eyes.

Crouched on the desk chair with his eyes closed and his mind just a bit exhausted robbed him of stability, gravity pushing him onto the floor. The contact had him up and awake in an instant, and within seconds Beyond was standing there with him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am not leaving." The other boy spoke bluntly. L grunted and stood up. "I won't."

"Yes you-"

"_No_."

"Beyond..." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Can we, perhaps, come to some sort of agreement?" This entire situation had had to have been the most aggravating thing he'd had to deal with recently. He watched closely for a nod that didn't come. "You can stay, but one wrong move, no matter how severe, will have you out of here."

Beyond studied him, snorted and turned away to leave. With one step, he was tossing words over his shoulder. "Before I forget, what did I do?"

"Never mind that. You're walking on thin ice as it is, Backup."

"That isn't my name." Beyond scoffed and left.

L moved over to the door, glancing down both sides of the hall. Empty. He shut it quietly and moved back to his computer. There was no ignoring the strong sense of gilt or the dread wading the waters of his mind. The young detective studied the glowing screen before him to keep the emotions from emerging to display on his face. Watari had yet to bring his snacks and he was in no mood for questions.

**...**

Four o'clock. At least, that's the time Caitlin assumed it was. After quite a bit of thinking, she decided to slip in now. Waking everyone up and causing a commotion. There was a terrible storm threatening her from the sky, anyway.

November had to be her least favorite month. Perhaps it was because the times it has already stormed had left her feeling like either an ice cube or a drowned rat. It would probably change within the next month when she found herself feeling worse.

Carefully, she scaled the decorative siding halfway down the orphanage she'd been perched upon only moments ago. Here is where she would usually clamber into the unlocked library window to retrieve supplies. For a moment, Caitlin second-guessed herself, contemplating a better time. The thought was quickly dismissed and she let herself fall to the ground.

Mud splashed around her ankles, up to her knees. How annoying. Yes, she supposed it would make this all the more convincing, but it threw half of her explination out the window. It was probably for the better. Mr. Wammy may have tried to find the family she spun stories about.

_Oh, if only her family lived nearer by. _

Caitlin smeared bits of mud on her face and clothes, violently grinding her palms against the brick siding to peel back the layers of skin, smearing the minute amount of blood on herself as well. She moved stealthily through the eerily still air. The storm was coming, alright. Her fingers gave a quick dart through her hair. The storm was coming, and it was going to leave some interesting debris in its wake.

_Yes._

**...**

The sudden frantic pounding had the headmasters up and running to the door. Or, rather, had Mr. Wammy running with Mr. Ruvvie staggering tiredly behind him to the door. "It's just kids," he assured Mr. Wammy, very annoyed with the noise and the sense of urgency that had thrown him out of his bed. "You know how they are. Just some teenager playing tricks."

Mr. Wammy brushed his excuses off and unbolted the door. It flew open, knocking him back. Caitlin, a mess, stumbled inside and collapsed on the floor.

**...**

**Note: Another short one. skfjlks Rewatching some Death Note today, I've been drowning in another fandom. Yeah, I still haven't given up on this... I think I'm going to do what I'm doing with Speculum (my other SIP) and wait til about chapter 15 and then go back to start editing little details and so on and so forth. Reviews are much appreciated~**


End file.
